Bethel Homeless Support Services
Bethel Homeless Support Services is the first place that many of us homeless find any help what so ever. They do not provide many services dfirectly. Instead they are a form of triage for the homeless. They can get you in touch with the Service Providers that fit your specific needs. They are very well connected in the community and well respected. In point of fact, the staff at Bethel are among some of the most compassionate people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Go there first! Among the things that one can get at Bethel are some food (try the Famous Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich), coffee, basic first aid, companionship, a warm/cool place to stay dry, some clothes, and Conner Wild and Skyler Van De Weerd. I cannot stress how much help these two have been to the homeless! They saved my life. As of now Bethel's homeless program will be closing as a give day a week Day Shelter and Warming Center. It will continue to have it'sb Angel Food after the Support Group on Tuesdays . There may still be done of the other services available still too. It is not known how many days a week it will be open. Or what days that will be. The thing we do know is that the paid staff, Conner Wild, and Skyler Van De Weird will no longer be there. That means that Bethel will no longer be performing it's role as triage for the homeless community. This is a terrible blow! Not only are we losing two of the most important people from the Continuum of Care which the Homeless Service Consortium and all the hundreds of volunteer service providers and supporters of the cause who work anonymously in the background are desperately trying to wrap around this vulnerable community. It is a humiliating kick in the crotch to the most wonderful people who I have ever met. Mark Wilson who befriended a homeless man, despite the stigmata which hangs about the homeless like the pox. Mark's Taco Bell was one of the icons and landmarks of State Street in those days. It was a hub of activity. It was also one of the main "hang outs" for all the Skaters, Punks, Street Kids, Freaks, Geeks, Homeless, and Run Aways who made up a phenomena named the State Street Family. Mark gave us sanctuary. In what for many of us were the best of the worst times. He got to know that homeless man. He grew to really like that homeless man. After that homeless man froze to death (I've heard on the very straps of Bethel Lutheran Church). He got to bury that homeless man. Mark didn't do nothing as so many do, as so many have. Mark Wilson did something... Amazing... He started the ministry for the homeless, at his former church, Bethel Lutheran. Where that homeless man had died. I just want to take a moment and point out that the man did not die at Mark's Taco Bell. He died at Bethel's steps. But, for eight years Bethel's supported the program. In a city that is tab by a Mayor who hates the homeless. They have made great strides in changingthe perception of the homeless in Madison. Unfortunately after eight years, and more heart attacks than I can count, Mark has had to suffer the heart break off watching His program be turn to pieces. This comes down from the church council at Christmas. Shortly after, Eric Hall is found frozen to death. This is the tears given to Mark Wilson for having the most successful program in Madison's history. Mark, if you should ever read this, you never failed us! You succeeded! The program saved countless lives, including mine. Thank you for damning my life Mark. - Nomar the Nomarian